


Stowaway Mouse

by ninamazing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You've got to be kidding," she muttered. "A stowaway </em>mouse<em> can disrupt the flow of space and time?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back, I extended a public invitation for people to give me Doctor Who drabble prompts. This is jazzfic's. She might notice it's taken awhile.

"Honestly, Doctor, we're not going to find it," Rose said for what felt like the hundredth time. She was crouched on her hands and knees near the wardrobe room, in some hallway of the TARDIS she'd barely ever seen.

"We have to," he replied from his perch by the doorway, where he was scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver, his blue eyes focused.

"You've got to be kidding," she muttered. "A stowaway _mouse_ can disrupt the flow of space and time?"

"You tell me," was the curt response.

"Doctor," she began, rocking back on her heels, "what if we sort of took off anyway, and went a couple of years in the future and see if it changed anything, the mouse being gone?"

This time he actually looked away from the screwdriver's blinking azure light to glare at her. It was one of _those_ days.

"Well, if you're going to be like _that_ ," Rose told him, mimicking his grumpiness, "I'm not going to keep looking like this. I think we ought to just put out chocolate chips, turn out the lights, and wait for it to come scrabbling."

"Chocolate chips," the Doctor repeated, as if he'd never heard of them before. Then he whirled to face her. "Chocolate _chips_! How come you never said?"

Rose laughed and stood up. "Didn't ask," she answered.

He switched off the screwdriver, snatched her hand, and raced kitchenward. They were having too much fun – he couldn't tell her, now, that he already knew the mouse's absence from its own time and space wouldn't matter a bit.


End file.
